Secrets In The Sand
by HintOfPink
Summary: Alex is not oh-so-happy when her Mom sends her across the country to live with her Aunt Arlene. When she starts so settle in, the gets her first visit from a mystical creature before being plagued by them constantly in her day-today life.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it. **

**Okay, it might be a bit cruddy but that's up to you to decide, but I was getting bored with my other story a little so I'm writing this to spice up my appetite for writing? If you get what I mean?...Oh well, lets just see how this goes...I'll try to make the chapters long...**

The Decision

I was sat in my room, supposedly studying, whilst Mom and 'Mick' were snuggling together on the sofa watching TV downstairs. Probably watching some romantic comedy fluff. _Ughh_.  
Suddenly, there was a tap on my window. My head shot up and I listened intently for a few seconds, hmm... There were several more taps, and thunk and then a, 'Ow! Stupid pipe.' Kyle. Trust him to shimmy up the drainpipe on a night like this. Typical. I rushed over to my window and opened it - a soaking wet Kyle fell into my room. "Hey," he said after he had recovered from the fall, "How you doin'?'" He winked at me. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked like a drowned animal. Kyle had been my boyfriend for two months now, he adored me and I adored him back. I couldn't help but adore him - he was funny, cute and had a great smile...not to mention a great butt.

We sat down on my bed, smiling at each other.  
"I'm doing just fiiine..." I replied, leaning closer to him. He chuckled and then kissed me. We had gotten even closer without me realising, Kyle wanting the warmth of which the cold weather had taken from him, and me being a heat radiating machine at this point, it was inevitable. There was some wandering hands, but I quickly sorted that out - I could feel him smile as he was kissing me.  
Out of the blue, my bedroom door swung open.  
Kyle and I jumped apart in shock.  
"Alexandra Thornton, this is the third time this week!" My mom yelled, deafening us, "I am sick of catching you in here with this," she looked at Kyle accusingly, "This...barbarian!"  
"Mom! Shut up!" I shouted, I couldn't think of anything else to say - well, I could, but it involved a lot of swearing and that would only make things worse.

"How dare you say that to me!" She continued shouting, "See, this is the influence he has on you! Making you say bad things to your mother!" I couldn't believe my ears. I heard Mick thundering up the stairs. 'Mick' was my Mom's new boyfriend that had been together for a year now, and I despised him. I nick-named him 'Mad Mick', and I did that for a reason...

He assessed the situation and then decided he would butt in.

"Not again!" He boomed, "Get out of my house!" he shouted at Kyle, who, God bless him, was dripping rainwater all over my bed. I was surprised Mom and Mick hadn't made him change his mind about coming to see me. Kyle ambled over to the doorway. "Excuse me, Mick." he said, with a huge smirk on his face. Mick looked like he was about to snap any minute, but Kyle just kept on grinning as he walked past, and then disappeared out of sight. I heard a door slam.  
"This is going to have dire consequences young lady!" Mick yelled at me.  
"Why are you shouting Mick? I'm sat right here you know." I gave him an irritated look.

"How dare you speak to Mick like that h-" _He is like a father to you, you should treat him with some respect...yadda yadda yadda. _

"Mom! I'm eighteen years old! Can't you just let me live my own life? You won't even let me move out! I'll bet it's because you don't want me hanging around Kyle, but guess what? No matter what you do, you can't keep us apart!" I shouted at her.

"Don't you talk to your mother like that!" Mad Mick bellowed.  
"Yes I can keep you apart! And I will! I will not have you hanging around a hooligan like him, you are going to live with your Aunt!"  
"With my Aunt? All the way out in Bon Temps? Mom, you can't send me away like that!"  
"Oh yes I can, and believe me, you will be staying there until you can get your act together!" And with that, Mom and Mad Mick left the room, slamming the door shut behind them. I was left to wallow in my utter unhappiness. I was _not_ going all the way out to live in Bon Temps, plus, there had been some crazy murders there not too long ago. I clambered into bed and tried to go to sleep but the whole situation kept me awake. I think it was another good hour before I finally dozed off.

My bed covers were thrown off me. "Get up." grumbled Mad Mick. I looked at the clock, seven-thirty.  
"It's only seven-thirty," I mumbled, "Leave me alone." I turned over so I was facing the wall.  
"Get up Alexandra! You are going to your Aunt's today!" He shouted. The light spewed in through the windows as he hoisted the curtains open.  
"Today?" I jumped up, "But, but-"  
"No buts. You are leaving today." he ordered. _Great_. Stupid old man. Who was he to tell me what to do anyways? Mad - that's what he was.

I got up, and then had the chore of packing my suitcase. I got everything out of my wardrobe and dumped it on the bed. It was mostly warm over here and I knew it was down in Louisiana, so I just tried to cram everything in. I attempted to fold things up neatly and make space for everything - but it was just not that time in the morning. When everything was in, or falling out, I sat on the top of my suitcase and zipped it up. I had left some clothes out for me to put on, but I really needed to take a shower.  
I shampooed and conditioned so hard that I thought maybe I could wash the problems right out of my hair, unfortunately, when I got out...they were still there.  
I got dressed in a loose grey dress and my black converse, I combed through my long black hair and left it loose, it was halfway down my back now. In an attempt to contact all of my friends before I disappeared off of the face of the planet, I sent out numerous emails, telling them that Mom and Mad Mick were sending me away to Bon Temps to live with my Aunt Arlene.  
At nine-thirty, Mad Mick came in and told me he was driving me to the airport. I grabbed my bag with some mints, my Ipod and other essentials in and followed Mad Mick out to the car. Mom came out to say goodbye to me, but the hug she gave me wasn't a, 'Oh no! Your leaving today! Come here, give your Mom a big 'Ole hug!' hug. It was a 'just get in the car already.' hug.  
The drive to the airport was as I expected it to be. Silent and awkward. Mad Mick was shooting me dirty looks out of the corner of his eye all the way there. When we eventually got there, he gave me my passport and ticket, and took me to my platform. As I expected, he did not hug me, which was just as well because I did so not want to be making any contact with him, but I got a little nod. _'It's all right Mick, I'm just leaving the country for God knows how long and the best you can do is give me a little nod!' _

The Flight to Shreveport was extremely boring, I was sat next to an annoying little kid who kept kicking me. Mad Mick mentioned earlier that my Aunt Arlene would be picking me up at Shreveport. I liked Arlene, she was funny and a bit more like a Mom than mine.  
Finally, we landed and I was all too happy to practically run out of the plane, bumping into people on my way out. One of the flight attendant's tried to tell me to slow down, but I was already gone. 

I scanned the area. I couldn't see Arlene anywhere. Trust her to be late, I'll bet she got the times wrong or something, she'll be here in three hours or something like that. I walked through the crowds of people waiting for their loves ones to get off the plane, dragging my heavy suitcase along behind me. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see who it was. "Excuse me," It was a twenty-something woman with blonde hair and blue eyes, "Are you Alexandra?" she asked. I didn't really know what to say, she could of been here to kidnap me or something, though, she didn't look like the type. I chanced it.  
"Um, yeah," I said, "Who are you?"  
"I'm Sookie Stackhouse. Arlene asked me to come and pick you up since she's at work and she's already asked her boss for free time enough this week," She said with a smile, "Don't worry, I'm not here to kidnap you or anything, I think Arlene left you a voice mail telling you about it."  
I fished my phone out of my bag and checked the voicemails whilst Sookie waited - she was right, Arlene had left me a voicemail telling me that Sookie would be the one picking me up. I looked at her and smiled. "Come on," she said, nodded for me to follow her. We walked to her little car and she put my suitcase in the trunk. I felt like a small child. I was hoping Arlene would treat me more like an adult.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it. **

**Okay, sorry if it's pants but I'm just sort of experimenting all sorts of crazy idea's so...expect some madness! Lol :D**

The Intruders

On the drive to Bon Temps Sookie talked to me about numerous things, including boyfriends, then of course I had to explain my situation and how stupid my 'parents' were.  
"Actually, my boyfriend, Bill," she started, "Is a vampire." She looked at me out of the corner of her eye to determine my reaction.  
"I hear they are very, decent, in the bedroom department." I grinned.  
"Between you an me," she said, "Bill's fantastic."  
"Okay." I said, even though that was a tiny piece of information, I didn't really want to hear it, plus, his name reminded me of an old man - well, I suppose he was old. _Eww_.

Sookie parked the car outside of Merlotte's bar, where both her and Arlene worked, and then led me inside. Sookie was supposed to be starting her shift now and Arlene was supposed to be finishing hers. Inside, it was a very normal-looking bar, with very normal looking people. I spotted Arlene talking to a man in the kitchen, so, dragging my suitcase along with me, I made my way over there to greet her. "Arlene!" I shouted. She turned around with a huge smile on her face.  
"Why hello darlin', your finally here!" she said, giving me a hug, "This is Terry." I looked behind her at Terry, he gave me a nervous smile. I just smiled back - obviously Arlene's new love interest, not bad if I do say so myself, he didn't look like a jerk.  
"Well, let's get you home and get some food in you." Arlene said, and then saying goodbye to everybody, she led me out to her car and drove me to her house.  
My little cousins, Coby and Lisa, stampeded me as I came in through the door. "Hey guys! Give me some room to breathe!" I chuckled as they squished me. Lisa handed me a picture she'd made after she had found out I was to coming to live with them. It was of her and Coby and I, holding hands. I thanked her and gave her a packet of sweets to share with Coby that I had got at the airport, I didn't really have much else to give them.

I was thankful Arlene had moved into a proper house instead of us all being squashed up in her little trailer.

I spent most of the day playing with Coby and Lisa, and when Arlene put them to bed she asked me to look after them because she was going on a date with Terry. "Ooh," I said, winking at her. She just giggled, told me where the baseball bat was, and then left.

I got a beer out of the fridge and sat on the sofa, watching the TV for a while. After watching 'Dusk Till Dawn' I got slightly scared of being in the house on my own and decided to carry the bat in person at all times. After watching numerous episode's of 'Family Guy', I decided I needed to pee, and made my way upstairs to the toilet. I eventually found it and then before I even had chance to do whatever - I heard a thunk from downstairs, and a door slam. My eyes widened, and it's a good job I was on the toilet.  
I opened the bathroom door and peeked out, I could still hear movement from downstairs. I crept quietly down each step, holding the bat up behind me.  
When I reached the bottom step, a man walked past me in the hallway - but then he noticed me and looked at me in shock.  
I screamed louder than anything you have ever heard and then hit him over the head with the bat. He lied unconscious on the floor.  
Suddenly, a woman appeared out of the shadows of the kitchen with a look of pure relief on her face. "Not another one!" I shouted, and readied myself to hit her with the bat as well. She was utterly gorgeous, curvy in all the right places, piercing blue eyes and beautiful long blonde locks down to her waist. "Stop!" she shouted in a sickly sweet voice, "Wait! You don't understand! You have just saved me from the worst thing imaginable!"

"What the hell are you talking about lady? You have just broke into my house!" I shouted back at her.  
"Calm down, please! He was trying to rape me and I ran to hide in your house, I promise!" She held her hands up in surrender. Her eyes were wide with fear.  
"Okay, okay," I said, out of breath, and dropped the bat on the floor - it wasn't my intention but I was shaking violently.

"Thank you ever so much," the beautiful woman spoke, "I am Rose. I am in your debt."  
"Your not a vampire are you?" I asked.  
"Oh, gosh no! I am a nymph! And he is a satyr." She said, pointing the the man lying on the floor. "Satyr's often harass nymph's because they want to, well, mate with us." she looked embarrassed. A nymph? What on Earth? I guess vampire's weren't the only weird things running around out there.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" I questioned.

"Well, I can't prove it to you. I am attached to the rose bush in your garden. When your rose bush dies, so will I. And now, I owe you greatly for relieving me of this annoyance." she sang. The way she said it made it sound almost believable.

"You owe me? Well then. There is one thing you can do for me." I decided to play along.  
"What is it?" asked Rose.

"You could get rid of the unconscious stranger in the hallway." I suggested.

"Of course! I intended to get rid of him anyway but the witch I hired to help keep him away from me didn't get here in time. I will take him away now." she said, and then dragged him out of the front door and disappeared. I locked all the doors and windows anyway, thankful Arlene had taken a key with her. I went straight to bed afterwards, trying to forget about what had just happened.

I awoke the next morning with a tremendous headache and the recollection of what had happened the night before. It all seemed like a crazy dream, but I knew it was real - the base ball bat was lying on the floor where I had dropped it. When I walked down the stairs I almost thought that the strange man would pop his head around the corner and wave at me. I shuddered.  
Arlene was already up and making breakfast when I entered the kitchen. "Did you have a good night with Terry?" I asked, smiling.  
"It was...lovely." she replied cheerfully. I just sat down and ate some cereal. "Did you?" she asked. All the memories from last night came flooding back and I tried extremely hard to focus on the 'Family Guy and a beer' part.  
"Umm, yeah..." I finally managed.  
"Were the kid's good?"  
"No problem at all." I was telling the truth, _they_ hadn't been the problem last night.

"So what are you thinking of doing today darlin'?" Arlene asked me.  
"Um, I don't know," I replied. That was a good question, what was I going to do?  
"There's some gardening to do out the back," she stated.  
"Mmh." I really didn't want to do any gardening.  
Arlene took the kid's to school and then she had to go work her shift in Merlotte's. I was left at home with nobody to talk to and nothing to do. After sitting on the sofa staring into space for too long, I decided, why not? I would do some gardening. I found the key to the old shed, which didn't really need a key as the door was hanging off its hinges, it looked extremely old. I got out a trowel, a shovel, a watering can and a lawn mower.  
First, I mowed the grass and clipped around the edges with some scissors I found, then I dug all the weeds out of the hedge. I looked around at my brilliant work and noticed a large rose bush in the far corner of the garden, near the woods. It's flowers were drooping and it looked parched. Alex to the rescue! I fetched the watering can and filled it up and then drenched the whole bush in it. I was quite enjoying myself.

"Hello." A sweet voice said from behind me.

**Okay, want to thank Silver Posion for helping me with idea's and making decisions. :oP**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, reviews make me happy! (hint hint) xD **


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Explore Every Avenue

I almost bashed my head off of a satellite when I jumped.  
"Sweet Jesus, you scared the life out of me," I said to Rose, who had turned up in the garden.

"Thank you, I am feeling much better now." She said smiling.  
"What do you mean?" I was puzzled. I had not asked her how she was doing.

"For watering the rose bush. It was parched, so I wasn't feeling to good either. I did speak of this didn't I?" she asked. I thought back to last night and then remembered what she had said.  
"Oh, you mean, if the rose bush is thirsty...then so are you?"

"Something similar to that, yes." She was wearing a floaty white dress and an ankle bracelet, no shoes. Her blonde hair had a random plait here and there, with a few daisy's tucked into it. "You won't speak of this to anyone will you?" she began, "I don't know whether I made the right decision in telling you or not."

"No, but why are you so worried?" This was utterly weird.

"It could be dangerous for you to know such things."  
"Dangerous? Great." I gave out a sigh of annoyance.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"Well you've told me now!" I shouted.

"I didn't want to be hit over the head with a baseball bat!"  
"Good point." I then burst into a fit of laughter, "What did you do with that guy anyway?" I asked through giggles. Her indignant face turned back into her normal un-creased, composed one.

"I had a friend take care of him."  
"Alexandra Thornton." I said and held my hand out for her to shake. She took it hesitantly. "What?" I asked.  
"I always forget how to do this," she sang, "We don't do it where I come from."  
"What do you do?" I asked, curious.

"We kiss each other on both cheeks."

"Even if you go for a job interview?"

"Especially."

I smiled. This was so unusual, I was intrigued.

"So, what else do you do, where you come from?" I inquired, and with that, we were sat in the garden all day talking about each others lives. I found out she was chased around the whole of the country by the man who was in the house, a satyr. When she eventually settled here, she found the only thing she could relate to was the rose bush in our garden and now she is forever attached to it.

Suddenly, a very unusual bug landed on my arm. "Ahhh, get it off!" I shouted, as it crawled onto my shoulder, "It's gonna go in my hair!"  
"Don't be silly," Rose said, "These are the protectors of my rose bush." She held out a finger and the insect jumped onto it. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A sprite."

"Of course it is." I said sarcastically, there had to be some other weird being that was attracted to me. I was like a damn magnet.

"They eat the greenfly that cause damage to the roses and pluck off the petals which have lost their radiance. I often allow them to take some petals for themselves so that they can make clothes." she explained, "Look closely at it."

Reluctantly, I peered even closer and the bug, and discovered, it wasn't a bug at all. It was a tiny person. My mouth gaped open, Rose giggled.

"Well, there's something you don't see everyday." I said.

"You cannot tell anybody about us, not even the children." Rose said, suddenly serious, "All of us could be put in danger."

"No worries Rose, I won't tell anybody."

She stood up, her lovely hair blowing with the slight breeze. "I must be leaving now, I have to water the flowers in my garden, I will speak to you tomorrow." she sang, and skipped off into the woods.

The sprite that had been resting on her finger now came to sit on my shoulder, and then we were joined by another two of them. Two of them were girls and one was a boy, I could tell. Weirdly, they began dancing around me and then all three of them bit me, on the thumb. "Ow!" I shouted - they put their sad faces on and sat down in my palm. They were sooo cute. I decided to name them. I ended up with Jill, Jean and Joey. After a while - I assume they got bored, they flew off to chase a bee they had seen. I hoped they didn't get stung.

"Ally!" Coby and Lisa burst out through the back door and jumped on me. "With you colour in with us Ally?" Lisa asked.

"Sure." I gave them a big smile and led them inside. Arlene was sat down on the sofa with Sookie and they looked like they were deep in conversation. Arlene looked up smiling. "Lisa, Coby, you kids have to do your homework. Come on, I'll help you." Arlene gave me a wave before taking them into the kitchen to sit at the table.

Sookie smiled up at me and patted the sofa next to her, encouraging me to sit down.

"So, what have you been up to?" she asked.

"Nothing really," I lied, "just some boring gardening."

"You could always get a job at Merlotte's. I'm sure Sam wouldn't mind having some more help." she suggested. I guessed Sam was the manager or something.

"No thanks. As much as the offer is appreciated, I don't think I'd be very good working in a bar. I'm awfully clumsy." It was true, you know that saying? The one that goes, 'If the jobs worth doing, it's worth doing good' or something like that, my version is, 'If the jobs worth doing, I'll be clumsy' I'm usually more clumsy when I'm concentrating on not being clumsy, ipso facto, bar work is not good for me.

"Have you made any friends yet?" Sookie asked.

"Erm, not really." I didn't know whether to mention Rose or not. Out of the blue, my thumb started tingling - I looked down at it. There were tiny, tiny teethmarks on my thumb, all of which had drew a little blood. If you didn't know the cause of it, you would just assume they were little scratches.

"What is it?" asked Sookie. She seemed suspicious._ Shit. _

"I caught my thumb on a thorn when I was gardening." I answered. She seemed satisfied with my reply and went on talking.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner tonight, at Bills?"

"Oh," I said, "Yeah, that'd be cool."

"It's just, Bill has a daughter and she's around your age, I think you two would get along."

"Sure."

"I'll come and get you around seven-thirty?"  
"Okay."

Then she left, giving me a little wave as she exited through the front door.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognize from it.

Oh, the madness! :oP

Onwards!

If You Can't Convince Them, Confuse Them

I informed Arlene that Sookie was taking me to dinner just as she pulled up on the driveway.

"I'll see you later!" I shouted.

"Bye!" Arlene, Coby and Lisa all shouted in unison. I ran out of the front door and clambered into Sookie's car. She beamed at me and then started down the road. I had decided to wear a black and dark grey dress that ended just above the knees, with my familiar black converse and black knee high socks.

When we arrived at Bill's house, Sookie parked her car and seemed to be even perkier than usual. Bill's house was old and crumbling. The paint was cracked and faded and everything about it was old and falling apart. It just screamed, 'Vampire Bill lives here!'.

Inside was slightly better, although it was pretty bare and needed some paint and a paintbrush. I suddenly had a thought. "Hey Sookie, will it just be me, you and Bill's daughter eating dinner, since Bill is a vampire?" I asked, just as a lively red-headed girl blurred in front of me. I was slightly startled, but not scared.

"Bill and I will be havin' TruBlood. And Bill is not my father." She answered my question.

"So your a vampire too huh? That's pretty awesome." I smiled at her. She was very pale, as all vampire's are, and wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that said 'Fangtasia' on the front. I was sure I'd heard that somewhere. Just then, Bill blurred into sight.

"Bill!" Sookie said, and he walked over to her and they began to kiss. I couldn't hold back my distaste, and a 'Ughh' sound came out of my mouth.

"I know," the red-headed girl said, "It's so gross. I'm Jessica by the way."

"I'm-"

"Alexandra." she finished.

"Alex." I smiled.

"Hey, do you wanna play tennis on the wii? It is soo cool." She asked.

"Sure." I replied and I followed her into the sitting room. There was a large, old looking sofa, a small table, and a huge plasma TV.

Jessica and I played on the wii for a while before Bill came in to see us.

"I'm afraid that my cooking appliances are not working so we must go over to Sookie's house for dinner." he said. Bill had dark brown hair and dark eyes to match, and he was pretty average looking guy, except for his old fashioned sideburns. He began to speak again but was cut-off by Jessica. "Come on Alex!" She said and threw me onto her back, and then we were moving. I could distinguish that we were in a forest of some kind, but I couldn't see much else, it was all blurry. I guessed Jessica could keep up with it all, because she didn't hit one tree. It was pretty exhilerating, going that fast.

We stopped outside what I assume was Sookie's house and then Bill and Sookie showed up a few seconds afterwards. Bill starting arguing with Jessica about how she shouldn't just run off like that, but thankfully, she shrugged him off.

The night went well. We had dinner, spaghetti bolgnese, TruBlood for Bill and Jessica, and then I asked Jess if she wanted to do something tomorrow night. We agreed on just hanging out somewhere, and then Sookie took me home.

I had just gotten changed into my pajamasand was about to go to bed, when Arlene came in my room to see me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing much, just came to see if you had a good night is all."  
"I was great, I got to meet Bill's, um, daughter, and we are sort of friends now." I smiled. She didn't seem to be pleased.

"Bill was there?" she questioned.

"Um, yeah." I replied.

"You do know Bill's a vampire, don't you?"

"Of course."

"Is his daughter a vampire too?"

"Uh, yeah."

Arlene put a serious face on. "Listen, I know it's not up to me, but I prefer that you didn't hang around with them anymore."

"Arlene!" Don't tell me she was prejudiced against vampire's.

"Please?" she asked.

"Arlene, it's my life, I can hang around with who I want."

"Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you find out their bite is worse than their bark!" And then she slammed the door shut on her way out. I decided to just let the whole issue pass me by and tried to get some sleep. Unfortunately, my thumb chose that particular time to start tingling again. I looked at where the sprite's had bitten me, it was glowing slightly. "Holy crap!" I shouted, and sat up in my bed. I was going to have to talk to Rose about this.

The next day had the same routine, Coby and Lisa went to school, Arlene went to work, and I'm left sat in the garden with nothing to do. Except today was slightly different, because I'm wasn't on good terms with Arlene. Fortunately, Rose showed up. Today, she was wearing a long pink dress with little silver bells on the bottom. Bare feet again.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi." She sat down next to me.

"Rose, the sprite's bit me yesterday and now my thumb keeps tingling and it was glowing last night. What's going on?" I asked her. She started to smile widely.  
"They have blessed you," she told me, "They think you are special. Now, their magic runs through your veins, it's only a small quantity, but it will protect you from some things."

"Like what?" Okay, so the sprite's bit me and now they have their freaky little magic inside of me, I wasn't going to say think's couldn't get worse, because it always does when you say that.

"Their magic can protect you from, for example, being glamoured by vampire's or other mystical beings in general. It will only protect from another person's mental magic, it won't protect you from anything physical."

"Wow," was all I could manage to say, "I wish they had asked me first. Hey Rose?"

"Yes?"

"Did you want to hang out tonight with me and Jess?" I asked her.

"Jess?"

"Yeah, she's vampire Bill's adopted vampire daughter." I explained.

"Of course, I don't usually have anything to do. I'm glad you count me as a friend." she sang, and smiled broadly at me, revealing her perfect, white teeth.

"I don't know what we are doing tonight though, I wish I had some way of contacting you."  
"It's okay," she said, "I'll ask the sprite's." I just gave her a look that said 'I dont want to know' and then we went for a walk in the woods. She blessed me with all of her knowledge on everything mythical, and I blessed her with no knowledge at all, since I didn't really know much about anything she was talking about.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.

Sorry if there's loads of mistakes :\ Enjoy though :D

One Strange Night

Later that night I was sat on the sofa in Bill's house, watching TV with Jessica. I hadn't bothered to tell Arlene because I knew she'd get her panties all in a twist. The film we were currently watching was 'Blade' which I thought was pretty funny. We were just up to the part where Dr Karen Jenson is inspecting the scorched body when there was knock at the door. I told Jessica I would get it as I assumed it would be Rose coming to join us. I opened Bill's large front door, and there she was, in all her glory. She was wearing a beautiful green dress and a pair of gold flip-flops on - oh, and of course her signature ankle bracelet.

"Come on in." I smiled and moved out of the way so she could get past.

We walked into the sitting room and Jess looked up and started beaming. "Hey!" she greeted, "It's nice to meet you...I'm Jessica. Take a seat." Then she patted the sofa beside her and we all returned to watching the film. It was now at the part where Quinn (aka - Mr Cripsy) has run out of the hospital after having a bit of a nibble on Dr Jenson's neck. Rose laughed at this and told us how she thought Quinn looked funny with his insane scorched face and the way he ran/waddled down the street.

Me and Rose shared a bowl of popcorn and Jess indulged herself in a TruBlood. We had all kicked our shoes off and sprawled out on the sofa - looking like we were in a bad game of twister. Bill and Sookie had gone out, to Merlotte's we thought, and we had the house to ourselves for the night.

The film had just reached the part where Blade has went through the fridge door into another little secret hideouty thingy, when Bill's front door slammed open and a very tall and very muscular blonde male strode through into the living room. He looks slightly surprised and then his faced relaxed into a slightly smiling, but otherwise, relaxed blank expression.

"Where is Bill?" He asked. He raised an eyebrow at us as we were all sat gawking at him. Well, everybody except Jesscia who seemed to know the guy, well vampire. He was so obviously a vampire. Jessica beamed at him.

"Well hey Eric! Bill has gone out with Sookie but your more than welcome to sit and watch the movie with us." She gestured at the TV. 'Eric' looked at the TV and the movie that was playing and began to look slightly amused.

"Blade." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah," said Jessica, "I never picked it though," she looked at me. Why did she have to draw attention to me? I was scared to death of this guy. He was _ginormous_ and power practically wafted off of him. He was seriously tall and seriously brawny. Plus, I felt a bit insignificant in the room at that point, considering I was there with two vampire's and a nymph. They all had some sort of supernatural stuff going on with them and there I was, a mere mortal, mere being the key word.

"Uh, I'd never seen it before and I thought we could all have a good laugh at it." I stuttered, trying to avoid eye contact with Mr Hefty. He smirked at me and then returned his gaze to Jessica.

"Tell Bill I came and that I wish to speak with him." Eric ordered and left in a swift movement.

"Who was _that_?" said a breathless Rose. Looking at her more closely, I realized her usually creamy skin now had a slight blush to it and her eyes were wide.

"That was Eric. He owns a bar in Shreveport and he is the 'Sheriff of Area 5'." Jessica explained, "Oh, and did I mention he is totally hot!"

I could agree with her...but I found he was more scary than hot. He terrified me and I had only been in his presence for just under a minute. This made me realise how much of a wimp I actually was.

"I would say he was more...breathtakingly handsome." Said a giggly Rose.

Then the two of them burst into highly explicit conversation about how good Eric would look good naked.

"Guys!" I shouted, "Can you maybe talk about his butt when I'm not here!"

"Why not? Don't you like him?" Rose asked, looking slightly hurt. Jessica just looked at me as if I was a piece of a jigsaw puzzle she couldn't put together.

I decided to be honest.

"He scared the crap outta me and to be honest, that sort of clouded over the hot part."

They both looked at me as if I was mildly insane.

"But that just adds to it Alex. Jeesh, you have rubbish taste in men." Rose sang. I rolled my eyes at both of them and they just grinned at me.

"What's this bar he owns anyways?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Fangtasia, it-"

"Fangtasia!" I interrupted and burst into a fit of laughter.

"We have to go there!" Sang Rose.

"No way!" I said, "No way am I going anywhere near that guy! He scares the life outta me!" The last sentence clicked in my head and then I burst into even more laughter.

"Oh, come on Alex! It will be fun!" Rose coaxed.

"Please!" They both said simultaneously.

"Do I have to sit and watch you two literally drool over him?"

They just stared at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, fine." I caved and then slumped back onto the sofa. I was such a wimp.

When I got back home, Arlene and I had another argument. She was shouting about the whole Jessica being a vampire thing, and when I told her it was no big deal, she freaked. I stormed upstairs to my bedroom and slammed the door. Then I packed everything into my suitcase and rang Rose. She had given me her phone number.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"Arlene is freaking out on me about Jess and I need somewhere to stay."

"You can stay here if you like."

"Really?"

"Of course! Your my friend. Friends help friends."

"Okay...I'll be over in a minute, I think I can remember where you live." I had been to Rose's house before, it was an adorable little white cottage just further down the road. I just couldn't stand anymore of Arlene's pointless prejudice.

I had to walk on foot to Roses cottage because I didn't yet have a car. When I walked into the little clearing where her cottage stood, I saw her sitting on a little chair on her porch waiting for me.

"Hey Alex!" she shouted and ran towards me. She helped me carry my stuff into the cottage and then I explained the situation with Arlene to her. She led me to the spare room, which was utterly beautiful. The white wallpaper was covered with small intricate designs of tulips and there were little daisy's on the white wardrobe and the chest of drawers. The bed which lay directly under the large window was perfectly made. It had a spotless white cover and some peach cushions were arranged neatly on the top. The drapes were a nice peach colour and hung nicely around the window. There were two pretty flower shaped lamps which stood on the little bed side tables which were on each side of the bed. There was a long mirror on the spare space of the wall next to a little table where a fresh bouquet of flowers stood. The other walls were nice organized with delicate pictures of landscapes.  
I hesitated at the doorway for a moment, thinking maybe I would ruin the effect of the room just by stepping into it. I was wearing jeans and a baggy T-shirt and my hair was a mess. Rose showed me around and then left me to make myself at home.

Lol, I was reading this thingy the other day about what guys names mean and this is what I got for some of True Blood's Characters:

Erics - shy (Lmao)  
Bills - hung like a slave and celibate  
Sams - are wannabe sex machines  
Jasons - HORNY!! but so sweet and you can talk to them about anything (Hahaa!)  
Andys - are nice and sweet, work in the mail room  
Steve - popular and funny when looked at side-on.  
Terry - small and wiry with a nasty temper.  
Rene - Thinks he's a bit of a playboy, in reality more of a plough-boy.  
Liams - are loud mouthed ********s, normally found in rock bands and pubs  
Barrys - are losers  
Luke (Lukinator, yes I know he shouldn't be on here because he tried to blow Godric up, but still) - seems to be sweet. (:0)  
Couldn't find a few so they are the one's that are missing...just thought I would share this with you...that is all :oP


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own True Blood or anything you recognise from it.  
Rightio then, I hope you enjoy this chapter...Readers! I need your help!! I have a problem...I want to put a romance element in this story, but I don't have any idea's and I don't know which character to pair Alex with...I guess I could create my own but I would still like some of your ideas! So, it would be greatly appreciated if you could suggest some new idea's :oP That is all. :D**

Life Goes On

The next morning, I was woken by being violently shaken to death.

"Rose? What are you doing? What time is it?" I mumbled, my head still in the cushy pillow.

"It is seven thirty."

"Why are you waking me!" I shouted and removed my head from the pillow. The light streamed in through the windows and stung my weak eyes. I groaned and pulled the quilt over my head. Suddenly, the quilt was whipped off the bed and thrown onto the floor.  
"Please get up. We must go shopping, I need to buy some new clothes." Rose looked at me with puppy eyes.  
I scowled at her.  
"Fine, I'll be ready in a minute." I huffed and got out of the bed, which called for me to come back and sleep for another five hundred years.  
"Yey! I'll be waiting in the kitchen!" she sang, and scurried out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.  
I pulled on some denim shorts and a chequered shirt after I had been in the shower, and then plaited my hair. It had a rather nice effect. I grabbed my bag and slipped on my converse, then I dashed to the kitchen.  
Rose was sat down at the cute, wooden table, eating a yoghurt. I didn't think anybody could make eating a yoghurt so pleasant, but Rose could. Today, she was wearing a long turquoise dress that went straight down to here ankles. It had a slit, revealing her left leg, starting half way up the top of her leg. She looked gorgeous, just like always. Her eyes sparkled when she caught sight of me and she finished the last of her yoghurt.  
"Are you ready?"  
"Unfortunately so." I gave her a joking smile, I had got over my crabbiness.  
We both clambered into the car and went to shopping in Shreveport.  
Rose decided she would buy me some new clothes, and when I insisted she didn't have to, she put her finger to my lips.  
"You need it," was all she said before she thrust me into the changing room with a bunch of dresses. The first one I tried on was knee length and a plain pale green. It went in like a corset down to the waist, where it flowed outwards slightly. The dress was satin but the part of the dress that went out had a thin material over the top of it. I hesitantly stepped out of the changing room where Rose was waiting for me. As soon as she saw me in the dress, her bored look disappeared and was replaced with a pleasant smile.  
"Oh my goodness, that looks beautiful Alex! The green really suits you!" she smiled gleefully, "Now go try the others on, I can't wait to see you in them. How I wish Jessica was here."  
When I returned to the changing room, I had a hint of a smile on my face. I glanced at the mirror - I did look pretty good. The dress wasn't really my style, more Rose's, but it was growing on me.  
Finally I had tried on all of the dresses and we - well, Rose, had decided on three of them. The first was the pale green dress, the second was a ruby red member which hugged my figure and the last was a rich purple colour which reached all the way down to my ankles. I did think they were nice, but wondered where I would ever where them.  
We paid for the dresses and made our way back home. It was 3:00pm when we arrived back at Rose's little cottage.  
I neatly hung the items up in my wardrobe and returned downstairs. Rose was kitted out in an apron, some rubber gloves, and holding a mop. We exchanged glances before she handed me the mop.  
"If your staying here I expect you to some chores," she sang, grinning.  
By the time we were finished, it was 6:00pm, dark, and I needed a shower.  
"I'm going to take a shower." I told Rose as I untied my own flowery apron.  
"Oh, I forgot to tell you! We're going over Jessica's tonight." she gushed.  
"We are?"  
"Yes, then we are going over to that vampire bar in Shreveport. You know, the one that total hottie owns that barged in on us the other night?"  
"Yeah, I remember. Isn't that a little dangerous?" I asked nervously.  
"Well since Jessica knows the guy, we should be okay...I think, oh come on! It's just a bit of fun!" sang Rose.  
I had actually never been to a vampire bar before and I had to admit, I was slightly scared. I mean, they were vampire's! Not all of them were like Bill, and even Bill could be strange sometimes. On the other hand, it would be something fun to do instead of staying home and watching another film.  
"Why not?" I said, "There isn't much to do around here anyway." I winked at Rose and started up the stairs.  
"Wear your pale green dress!" I heard her shout.

I took a long, hot, steamy shower, and then when I was finished and wrapped in a towel, I stood in front of the open wardrobe. A pale, green, innocent dress to a dangerous, dark vampire bar? Rose really was nuts. Still, I didn't really mind since I knew Rose would be wearing some flowery ensemble anyway. I remembered we were going to get Jessica soon and hurried in putting the dress on. There was a light, fast tap on my door, which I recognized as Rose and called for her to come in. She began scurrying around picking things up and ambled over to me.  
"Sit." she gestured towards the bed. I did as I was told. Rose took it upon herself to accessorize me.  
When she had finished, my hair was dry, hanging loosely around my shoulders with a few little plaits put in at random. Pearls sat, shining around my neck and a little artificial daisy was tucked into my hair.  
Then she informed me she would be waiting downstairs for me and left the room. I checked myself over in the mirror. I was the picture of youth and innocence, and I looked pretty damn good. I did a little twirl and then went downstairs to meet Rose.  
When I reached the last step, Rose turned to look at me and her eyebrow raised. Obviously noticing my white converse I had added to the outfit. Then suddenly, she giggled and took me by the arm, leading me to her car.  
"We are going to have so much fun!" she sang.  
"Your only excited because Eric Northman is going to be there." I told her.  
"So what? It's not everyday I find somebody I actually like." she giggled.  
"And the person you like happens to be a huge bloodsucking monster?"  
"Yepp." she was beaming. Obviously the size and scariness of Eric Northman did not effect her - it certainly effected me.

Rose parked the car on Bill's drive and we walked to the large, wooden door together. Sookie answered and let us inside - we went straight to Jessica's room.  
Rose tapped her signature tap and Jessica called for us to come inside.  
She was sat on her bed (God knows why she has one since we both knew she slept in a hole in the ground) curling her hair. I crossed the myth about vampire's not being visible in mirrors off of my list - Jessica looked at us through it and smiled.  
"Hey guys!" she said, "I'll be done in a minute."  
"We don't mind," said Rose, "I can't believe Eric is going to be there...I'm so excited!"  
"Careful Rose, he's a dangerous guy...I hope you know what you're doing." said Jessica.  
"Of course I know what I'm doing, I've been to a vampire bar before," Rose sang, smiling. Jessica smiled back through the mirror.  
"Hey, Alex, could you get us some drinks? I bought some lemonade for you guys yesterday - it was weird," Jessica chuckled, "It's in the fridge next to the TruBlood."  
"Sure!" I winked and made my way downstairs.

Weirdly, everything was quiet, except for the distant murmuring of the TV. _Bill and Sookie must be in there_, I thought. I walked silently into the kitchen, as not to disturb them. The kitchen was unusually small, but then again, vampire's didn't eat did they? I could hear murmuring coming from the hallway from the back door. I didn't think there was anybody else in the house so I tip-toed over to where the sound was coming from. Bill was stood in the hallway on the phone, slowly rocking back and forth on his feet. He must be deep in thought, I thought. In my opinion, Bill was a decent guy, for a vampire. He treated Sookie well, and by the looks of things, she was happy with him.  
I was about to turn and go back into the kitchen from the doorway where I was stood but stopped when I heard Sookie's name. I guess I was just being nosey, but I wanted to hear what Bill would tell the person on the other line about her. I expected to hear some romantic line about how their relationship was going, but that's not what I got. What I did get was:  
"Yes, I know she will be of great use to you." Then some murmuring from the other end, then, "Yes, she has succumbed to me, she is mine now. I will bring her to you when she has drank from me again. It will be easier that way. She does not know of this and I don't intend to let her know, I will speak with you later." He put the phone down.  
I was gob smacked. If I was hearing correctly, it sounded like Bill was using Sookie for some unknown but obviously, dangerous reason. Unconsciously, I had put my hand over my mouth in shock - stupidly, I gasped. Bill whipped around. He looked shocked at first, then angry. His fangs descended and that's when I knew I needed to run. He stepped towards me, and I managed to slam the hall door shut and lock it. Lord knows why there was a lock on the hall door.

I knew Bill was a vampire which meant he was probably a hundred times faster than me. I also knew he probably expected me to run straight for the front door and towards the car. It didn't matter that Sookie was in the next room, that Jessica and Rose were upstairs. They had put music on and turned it up full blast - I gathered Sookie was probably asleep.

I was going to die without anybody even being aware of it.

These thoughts seemed to flash around in my mind and I made my decision quickly. I jerked open the window at the side of the house and hopped, unsteadily, outside. I landed with a thud on the undergrowth below, but I was unharmed. I peeked around the edge of the house and spotted Bill - he was stood on the porch, perfectly still, except for a slight movement as he sniffed the air. I quickly turned around and began to sprint off into the woods. I didn't know how far I would get without him hearing me, but I was going to give my best effort.  
I risked a quick glance behind me - and instantly regretted it. I looked in time to see Bill step around the corner of the house to wear I had been stood, and catch sight of me. His lips pulled back over his teeth and I saw the way his body tightened. He was about to run. I looked ahead of me and sprinted even faster.  
When I could sense Bill behind me, I thought it was the end. That was, until I spotted it through the trees.  
When I say 'it', I mean, 'the unicorn'. It was stood calmly on the path a few metres in front of me. I ran, out of breath, towards it - and then was grabbed from behind. It was Bill.  
He took hold of my shoulders with both hands and I instantly knew he was going to bite me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck, and then it happened. The unicorn's head shot up and looked directly at us. It was beautiful. White, just as they always are in books and fantasy films. A glittery silver horn shone brightly on its head and it's milky white mane and tail blew around in the breeze. It looked straight at Bill - and then it rushed him. It galloped towards him, horn pointing forwards, and scraped Bill's side. I could tell it wasn't what the unicorn was aiming for, but it was good enough. Bill was in pain and I vaguely remembered that a unicorns horn was supposed to repel evil or something along those lines.  
The unicorn lifted it's head up properly and I noticed that it's horn was blood-free, even though it had drawn blood from Bill. I instantly forgot this when I realised Bill was recovering. To my amazement, the unicorn crouched down in front of me, as if gesturing me to get on. I quickly accepted the invitation and jumped onto it's back. I had taken a few horse-riding lessons as a kid, and they weren't something you forgot.  
What happened next was probably one of the most exhilarating things that had happened to me in my whole life. The unicorn burst into an incredibly fast gallop whilst I held on tightly to it's mane - it didn't seem to mind. Then, when I couldn't recall how far we had travelled and couldn't recognize my surroundings, the unicorn slowed into a lazy walk. It was then I realized I was extremely tired, and me being me, fell asleep on the back of the horse. Surprisingly, in my sleep, I was still aware that I should hold on and keep upright on the unicorn. I guess I was in some sort of limbo.  
Some time later, I felt the body beneath me crouch slightly, and then I was gently shrugged onto the soft grass below me.  
I was awake now, and very confused. I was in some woods, but not familiar woods. I was certainly _not_ in Bon Temps. The woods I was in were surprisingly, very green. Usually, everything was yellow due to the blistering heat over here, but not this vegetation. It was refreshing. I breathed in the fresh air and sat down, cross legged, on the lush grass. The night was warm, but there was a cooling breeze. The moonlight shone down into the little clearing the unicorn and I had now inhabited. I was thinking about how I would get home, and what would be waiting for me there if I did. I decided not to worry about that now, I felt safe here at this point in time with my saviour, the unicorn.  
I sat there for a while, just making daisy chains and thinking about things. A few times I got up and stroked the unicorn - we seemed to have formed a bond.  
Sitting there on the soft grass, I heard a rustle behind me. I stood up quickly, startled, and turned to face the intruder - I got the shock of my life.  
Stood there next to the large, healthy tree, was a man. He looked about my age, if not a year or two older. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. He had cropped blonde hair, it was dishevelled, yet it still looked perfect - it wasn't a pure, yellow blonde, it was paler. Not as blonde as Rose's, but not as white as mine. Glowing, grey orbs shone back into my own. He had perfectly sculpted, slightly swollen lips on his pale face. He was tall, not as toweringly tall as Eric Northman and had a muscly physique. Just the right amount of muscle, not too much, and definitely not too little. He was wearing a pair of loose, cream pants and nothing else. His mouth was slightly turned up at the sides into a smile.  
Beneath all of those thought's was a feeling, like fear, I knew I shoudn't ignore. I took a slow step backwards. The beautiful stranger was approached by the unicorn and he reached out with his perfect hand to stroke it's muzzle. The unicorn nudged him affectionately and I relaxed a little bit. If the unicorn wasn't afraid of him, then I shouldn't have had anything to worry about.  
He lifted his head to look at me intensly.  
"Are you alright?" he breathed. His voice...there was not a word to describe it with. Baritone, smooth, filled with something I couldn't place. I suddenly wanted to check myself over, make sure my hair was neat - but of course, I couldn't.  
I was speechless for a moment, and then I finally found my voice.  
"I'm fine." I said, managing not to stutter.  
"Why is it that you are out here, all alone, in the middle of the woods?" he asked, his voice calm and dreamy. I wish I could have said the same for me.  
"I could ask you the same thing." I replied, surprisingly even. His mouth slowly pulled up into an amused smile. The cool night's breeze lazily whirled around us - I could see it brushing past his wonderful hair. It made my hair flow freely around my shoulders, carressing the bare skin around my neck.  
"Kalen." he said. His name.  
He extended his hand.  
"Alex." I told him, and then gasped when our hands touched. Mine tingled and weakened slightly. I stared down at it in wonder.  
Suddenly, I felt dizzy and weak. My knees gave way and I expected him to laugh at me when I landed clumsily on the ground. Instead, I felt cool arms wrap around my waist and lower me gently down. He rested me against the tree, whilst I simply stared at him. His eyes never left mine.  
"You're probably hungry." he guessed and then reached into the tree above him. When he brought his hand back down, it held an apple. Kalen sat down beside me, never taking his eyes away, and handed me the apple. I just looked at it at first, then I lifted my arm and took it from his waiting hand. I hesitated for a moment before I took a delicate bite. I didn't expect the sweet juice to trickle down my chin. Kalen lifted his cool hand to my face and wiped it away with his thumb.  
That familiar amused smile played around on his lips.  
I giggled lightly - this man was a complete stranger, yet I didn't feel threatened at all.


End file.
